The changing tides
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: AU. Sess/Kag. Kagome's parents died when she was young. Her aunt Izayoi and mate Lord Toga take her in and she grows up at the western palace along side Sesshomaru. What happens when age brings about a change in Kagome's perception of a certain youkai lord.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome let out a large sigh. She had a lot on her mind as of late. She peered out the window from her place in the palace library. It was sunny outside and that made her smile. Kagome was seventeen which meant she was at the age where her aunt Izayoi and uncle Lord Toga would begin to find her a husband. Kagome had no desire to marry anyone but her aunt had been giving her the "we need to talk" look for two weeks now and Kagome could only avoid her for so long. The western palace was large, but not that large.

If her parents were still alive then it would be their job to find her a husband, but they were dead. They had been killed when Kagome was two and her younger brother Sota was just an infant. Her aunt Izayoi was already mated to Lord Toga at the time and Izayoi had taken Kagome and Sota in.

"Kagome?" Midoriko spoke suddenly, making Kagome jump.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Kagome mumbled.

"Well, it's almost time to end our lesson so lets have one last exercise. Try to focus your powers into a spherical ball," Midoriko instructed. Kagome sat with her legs crossed on a chair, by a desk that was covered with scrolls and scarp pieces of paper. When Lord Toga had discovered that Kagome was a miko he had quickly hired Midoriko to train her. Kagome had been taking lessons with the priestess since she was five. Their progress had been slow but now Kagome was working on refining her powers and gaining greater control over them. Her miko energy tended to flare up with the changing of her emotions and Midoriko thought it would be best to start a strict regiment of energy manipulation to reign in Kagome's powers. Kagome spent countless hours focusing her miko powers into a ball, a ray, just in the tips of her fingers, and on and on. Despite her frustration, Kagome could see that she was gaining more control over her powers and that her emotions had a diminished effect over their appearance. Kagome brought her hands close together and called forth a small ball of energy.

"Good. Now expand and then contract," Midoriko said gently. Kagome brought her hands farther apart and then back together. She then crushed the ball slowly between her palms until it disappeared. "I think we're all done for today." Kagome bowed deeply and thanked Midoriko for her lessons. The priestess rose and bowed and then took her leave. Kagome packed away all of her scrolls and scrap papers. She had been studying physics in the library before Midoriko arrived. Kagome was not allowed to receive a formal education like Sota was, since she was a girl, but she spent all of her free time pouring over scroll after scroll teaching herself. Kagome refused to be a step behind anyone and she valued her brain as an asset to her strength. When she glanced out the window she could see Sota running down the external walkway in his training uniform.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome rushed out the door and sprinted to her room.

Once in her room, she changed into her training uniform in record time and flung the door open once again. When she looked twice she saw Sesshomaru step out from behind the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"You almost hit me with that," He commented dryly.

"If you're here then I must not be as late as I think I am," Kagome smiled brightly.

"That is incorrect. We are both tremendously late," Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome shut her door and started down the hall at a light jog.

"Come on then!" Kagome waved him to follow her. Sesshomaru ran after her and soon caught up. Kagome had grown up around Sesshomaru and his half brother Inuyasha. Kagome and Sesshomaru both grew up together, however it took Kagome a great deal longer. She was only two when she first arrived at the western palace and even though Sesshomaru and her had both been fifteen years away from marrying age at the time, she had grown about four feet and 4 inches and Sesshomaru had stayed the same. He didn't really age during her childhood and into her teenage years but there were subtle changes in his face and body that indicated that he too was maturing. She also saw his attitude change. The Sesshomaru she remember from ten years ago was much more care free yet still loyal to his family. The Sesshomaru she knew now was hardened and callus at times. Sesshomaru's stride was long and powerful compared to her short quick steps as she fought to keep up to his pace. They arrived at the dojo to find Sota and Inuyasha already waiting there for them.

"You're late cousin," Inuyasha scolded her.

"Since when were you so concerned about my punctuality?" Kagome bit back.

"Come on sis! Let's practice!" Sota jumped up and grabbed his sword and practically threw hers right at Kagome. Kagome smiled at her little brother. She was pretty sure that fighting was his number one passion in life and he was always eager to practice. Kagome unsheathed her sword and walked towards the left side of the arena. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sota and herself always practiced together as a "family," though Kagome mostly battled with Sota. Sesshomaru instructed them on their technique though Kagome often got the impression that he would rather not be there. Sesshomaru was, after all, very loyal to his father's command and if his father told Sesshomaru to instruct them then he would to the best of his ability. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru did not particularly like humans, after all, his father betrayed his mother with a human woman. Kagome thought it was this that made him turn more bitter over the years. His matured mind understood the situation differently than his adolescent one.

Kagome's attention was pulled back to Sota when he made himself ready and waited for Kagome to position herself accordingly. Kagome stretched out her sword in front of her and waited for Sota to rush into the fight. He always did and like clock work he came charging at her. Kagome side stepped him gracefully and Sota stumbled to come to a stop. He turned around and swung at Kagome. She blocked him down low and drove his sword back up. Sota stumbled back but swung down hard again. Kagome grunted a little with the force of his impact. She was pushed back a couple of steps. Sota had become strong over the last couple years and Kagome knew that the times when his older sister could easily beat him in a fight were coming to an end. Kagome twirled to the side as Sota tried to spear her with the sword.

"This ain't a dance Kagome!" Inuyasha jeered from the sidelines.

"Doesn't mean it can't look good," Kagome manged to bite out before she dodged another attack. She was growing tired so she swung her leg out to trip Sota and once he was firmly on the ground she stuck the tip of her sword to his throat.

"Good work bud," Kagome helped him up. Sota looked dejected.

"You still managed to beat me," Sota huffed.

"But you're getting better. Now to get some advice from Sesshomaru," Kagome patted him on the shoulder. Sota ran over to Sesshomaru were the taller demon knelt down to give his instructions. Kagome watch Sesshomaru maneuver the sword in Sota's hand to show him how to strike better and remind him to keep his wrist solid. Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome and nudged her.

"Mom wants to talk to you," Inuyasha said and Kagome sighed deeply.

"I know," Kagome rolled her eyes slightly.

"Ah so you know what it's about. How have you managed to evade that talk for so long?" Inuyasha grinned.

"I have my ways," Kagome gave him a cunning look.

"So avoidance?" Inuyasha said.

"Like the devil," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He would be receiving that talk next year and he was looking forward to it. Sure, it meant that his parents would be picking his mate but he had another plan in mind all together. He was eager to tell Kagome about it once they had a chance to talk in private. Sesshomaru finished his talk with Sota and rose to his full height again. Inuyasha jumped in quickly.

"Our turn!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"I have not spoken with Kagome," Sesshomaru replied.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to you after, since Inuyasha is so eager to get his butt kicked today," Kagome smirked.

"What'dya mean!" Inuyasha growled but he was already too pumped up about fighting with Sesshomaru that he quickly forgot anything else. Kagome stood aside with Sota to watch the two of them fight. Sota watched the boys like a student watching a teacher. He was trying to learn every skill and technique he could from the two men that he thought were the best fighters in the world. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sometimes fought hand to hand as well but today they were being civilized and used swords. Kagome watched Sota's eyes as they began to battle. He had so much focus that Kagome thought not even fire would distract him right now. Kagome turned her eyes to the battle as well. She did want to become better at using her sword but she also had a greater desire to train her miko powers. She had long since lost interest in watching the differences between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sword techniques. Her eyes began to wonder to Sesshomaru himself. He was beautiful, if Kagome allowed herself to admit it. It was only recently that she had began to notice. She figured that her recent attentiveness to males had something to do with the timing of her aunt's interest in finding Kagome a husband.

Sesshomaru tripped Inuyasha the way Kagome had tripped Sota. He pointed his sword at Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha grumbled but submitted. Sesshomaru took a couple of steps back and allowed Inuyasha to get up.

"You fall for the tricks of a child, halfbreed," Sesshomaru commented dryly.

"You're one to talk. You used the tricks of a girl," Inuyasha snapped back. Another thing Kagome had become very aware of was the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes every time Sesshomaru called him a halfbreed. It seemed like it did not affect him as much until this stage in his life, perhaps because his emotions were able to bounce back much faster in the past. Inuyasha grabbed a cloth and invited Sota to join him in the hot springs. The two boys left together, with Sota excitedly commenting and gesturing about Inuyasha's fighting ability.

"Your brother idolizes the halfbreed too much," Sesshomaru remarked.

"Jealous are we?" Kagome scoffed. Sesshomaru made a face but otherwise said nothing.

"You're wrists need work." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gave an understanding nod. She listen as he once again explained how everything was in the wrist.

"It is your base. Without a solid foundation you will have nothing to go off of." Sesshomaru finished.

"Understood." Kagome said in a polite tone.

"Show me your downwards block again," Sesshomaru said and struck her sword with a solid swing. Kagome blocked downwards instinctively. He gave a nod and then swung his sword in a way that made her block upwards.

"Your arch is too high," Sesshomaru said. He raised his arm and pointed to where their swords had met, "here."

"Why is that important." Kagome said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Because it leaves you open to a physical strike." Sesshomaru said and before she could even blink, he attacked her. He shot his hand out and grabbed her hip. He swung his foot under her legs and used his arm to drive her down. He now had a solid hold on her and his sword was positioned above her, pointed at her throat. His body seems to encase hers and Kagome's mind wondered to feeling of it for the briefest moment.

"You didn't even warn me!" Kagome snapped. Her bones hurt from the force of impact.

"No enemy would." Sesshomaru said flatly. She glared up at him. Sesshomaru backed away and held out his hand to her. He helped her up and she placed her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"What else." Kagome asked, trying not to be too disrespectful.

* * *

"That is all for now." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome bowed and thanked him for the lesson. She left to go to her and her aunt's hot springs. Sesshomaru watched her leave with deep golden eyes. He had acted on impulse just a moment ago. He did not need to physically show her how an opponent could strike her but he had want to touch her, to place her beneath him. He shook off his feelings of dominance and headed to his own private hot springs. He was disappointed that his only fun activity was over for the day, he would have to spend the rest of the day with the eastern lord's daughter. This was his father latest pick for his mate. Sesshomaru hated the girl. She was far to tall and stuck up for her own good. Her neck was too long and her attitude was spoiled. Sesshomaru tried not to think about her until he needed to. Instead he headed quickly to his bath for some relaxation time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sank into the hot springs and sighed. The hot water felt havenly on her tired muscles. Her work out this morning had been wonderful. Kagome kicked her feet idly in front of her. Once she was starting to get pruney she got out of the water. She walked through the door that led to her room. Kagome changed into an elegant kimono and began to brush her hair. She heard a light tap on the door and soon it opened with a click. Izayoi stepped in and walked over to where Kagome was seated.

"Perfect timing. I was just coming to talk to you," Izayoi smiled gently. Kagome frowned, she wasn't in the mood for her aunt's deceptive demeanor.

"What is it aunty?" Kagome asked politely.

"Well you know that you are old enough to find a husband now and it is myself and your uncle's job to set you up with someone suitable," Izayoi said.

"Oh well I'm not really interesting in boys right now," Kagome said meekly, hoping she could lie her way out of the situation.

"Don't be silly! Of course you are. I already have someone in mind," Izayoi said and clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Wonderful," Kagome shuddered but hid it under a twisted smile.

"I've arranged a meeting with him for tomorrow," Izayoi told her. She headed towards the door after that, with a definite bounce in her step. Before Kagome could think of any comment that would save her, Izayoi was out the door and gone before the door even slid shut. Kagome huffed but finished making herself look presentable. It was getting later in the day and soon it would be time for the family to meet for dinner. Kagome decided to take a short walk in and gardens before making her way towards the dinning hall.

Kagome strolled through the gardens slowly. She left her finger tips drift over the flower petals absentmindedly. She let out a small sigh. It's not as if she did not know that this time would come, however now that it was here she found herself wishing she was still younger. Kagome felt as if there were better things to dedicate her time to than spending it with some strange man that she would have to marry whether she liked him or not.

Kagome looked across the gardens and spotted Sesshomaru. She wondered if he was feeling the same way. He had been of age for a little longer than her and his father already had him courting potential matches. Sesshomaru stepped forwards, and following after him, from behind a bushy tree, appeared the eastern princess. She was a raven haired beauty. She wore a yellow kimono that clashed with her skin tone, slightly. Kagome was surprised to feel a twinge of jealously as she watched them together. Sesshomaru's face betrayed nothing but his actions were gentlemanly. Kagome smirked a little; she could tell he was bored out of his mind.

As if to save them both, Kagome from her confusing feelings and Sesshomaru from his boredom, Inuyasha yelled that dinner was ready. Kagome rolled her eyes at his brashness but smiled anyways. Kagome left the gardens and headed to the dining hall. She put Inuyasha in a head lock and dragged him inside, lecturing him on the importance of quiet grace.

Once they were all seated, the servants brought out their meal. Sesshomaru's companion and her father was there as well. Kagome found that she had a hard time watching them. The princess was noticeably attracted to Sesshomaru and Kagome felt uncomfortable. Lord Toga couldn't have looked more pleased. He seemed to have missed Sesshomaru's disinterest entirely. Though, would it matter? Kagome wondered. Maybe Sesshomaru had just as much choice in his marriage as she did.

"I have some good news," Izayoi announced while giving Kagome a knowing look.

"Well, out with it," Lord Toga said sharply. His mate's antics often pressed his patients. That is why he loved her though, if he really thought about it.

"I have arranged a meeting between our Kagome and the northern prince!" Izayoi clapped her hands together in excitement.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Are you kidding!" Inuyasha shouted quickly afterward, so quick that no one had any time to dwell on the possessive nature of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Izayoi, the north is not to be trusted," Sesshomaru said sternly. The west's relationship with the north had always been strained. It always came down to the inability of dogs to get along with monkies.

"Exactly! That is why this is such amazing chance." Lord Toga began, "if Kagome weds Naraku then there is no way they can fight us anymore!" Kagome had remained silent the entire time. She kept her eyes down and on her food – which she was playing with. Kagome wanted to shout and argue, but she had always felt indebted to her aunt.

"It is a very strategic move, father." Sesshomaru told him, "however, if the match went wrong then would our relationship with the north not worsen?"

"My boy, it is a risk that I feel we need to take. Besides, what's not to like about Kagome?" Lord Toga smiled. Kagome bit her lip, everyone in the room could feel the rage coming from her little body. She gave Lord Toga a smile and returned to her food. Inuyasha had his ears flattened against his head.

"Kagome better be damn charming because there's no way I'm showing those bastards an ounce of respect." Iuyasha growled.

"You'll have to try." Izayoi scolded. The rest of the meal was consumed in silence. Kagome left as soon as it was polite to do so. Inuyasha and Sota followed closely behind her. Sesshomaru and Kaori, Kagome learned her name over dinner, stayed behind to be badgered by their parents.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked her in a concerned tone.

"I don't know. I don't know what kind of person Naraku is but this whole thing makes me angry. I don't want to look for a husband right now." Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Naraku is a creep. Let's not worry about it until tomorrow," Inuyasha gave her a pat on the shoulder. Kagome nodded, she said goodnight to her family as she headed into the library. She would burn off her frustrations by studying. Kagome grabbed a handful of scrolls about miko abilities and hit the books like she was trying to kill them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome awoke the next morning with her head on the library's main desk and a crick in her neck. She raised her head slowly and saw that it was light out. Kagome felt unbelievably stiff and she decided it would be a good idea to get a morning work out done before Naraku and his family arrived. Kagome's lessons with Midoriko had been canceled that day due to Kagome's meeting with the northern prince. Kagome was slightly annoyed, she would much rather spend her time training with Mirodirko. She rushed to her room to get changed and then headed to the dojo.

Kagome was surprised to find it empty. She picked up her sword and practiced her technique on the wooden stand in the corner of the room. It was able to rotate and its pegs did hurt when they struck you, so Kagome had to keep her mind sharp. The pegs were infused with demonic energy and they reacted to her miko aura. That made sure it was much more of a realistic fight. Kagome swung her sword in various directions and blocked when she needed to. A peg hit her in the shoulder and Kagome flinched. "Ow." she muttered quietly and ducked to avoid another peg.

"Miko, you seem distracted today." Sesshomaru's voice startled her. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway on the other side of the room. Kagome stumbled forward as a peg hit her in the lower back. She rubbed the tender spot and blushed a little. Well, that was embarrassing. It was one thing to mess up in front of Inuyasha or Sota, but she hated making stupid mistakes in front of Sesshomaru. He was perfection. Kagome did not think she had ever seen him make a foolish mistake.

"I suppose I am. A little. I am not looking forward to meeting with Naraku." Kagome sighed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Kagome didn't expect much more out of him. They were close once, but since Sesshomaru had grown up and fallen into his princely duties he seemed to want nothing to do with her.

"Shall we burn off some of our frustrations?" Sesshomaru asked deeply.

"Sure." Kagome smiled. Her ears hung on how he had said "our" frustrations. Was his time with Kaori more trying than even she knew? Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and they prepared to fight. Sesshomaru got going quickly. Kagome had to jump in the air as his sword swung dangerously under her feet. She landed a few steps back and swung at him overhand. Their swords met as he drove his upwards. They continued sparing for about ten minutes until finally Sesshomaru knocked Kagome's sword out of her hand. He pointed his blade at her throat.

"You were going easy on me anyways." Kagome chuckled.

"It means you get more practice." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"One more?" Kagome asked. She figured she still had a bit of time before she had to bathe and get ready.

"Without weapons this time," Sesshomaru said. He smirked as Kagome's face was overcome with shock.

"Are you joking? It'll be a thirty second fight!" Kagome huffed.

"You can use your powers. We'll have a few round since they will be quick." Sesshomaru said. He was never one to down play his skill. Kagome rolled her eyes at his ego.

"Fine." Kagome put herself into a fighting stance that Midoriko had taught her. Sesshomaru prepared himself as well and then charged. Kagome lay flat on her back in an instant. Sesshomaru had knocked her off her feet and was pointing his deadly claws at her throat. Kagome grumbled something about him being a cheater but pushed him off of her and a few feet back with a jolt of her miko powers. She ran at him and slid across the ground to try and trip him. Sesshomaru avoided her easy. By the time she rose to her feet, Sesshomaru was right in front of her. He pushed her back with his forearm. Kagome stumble backwards and landed on her butt. She had not even had a chance to regain her balance from getting up before he had pushed her. Kagome got up again and threw a miko-infused punch at Sesshomaru. His youkai reacted and spark flew between them. He stepped back slightly but soon grabbed her wrist and tripped her once again.

"Okay, I'm done. I'm tired of being your play thing." Kagome said and gave a sigh of defeat. She really was getting her ass handed to her.

"You showed improvement." Sesshomar said.

"Maybe. But you can still kill me in a second so I don't think my chances of survival have increased." Kagome said. Sesshomaru extended his hand to help her up. Kagome rose to her feet with his help.

"I have to go and get ready." Kagome said with a bit of sadness in her tone. She gave a single wave to Sesshomaru and turned to leave. She made it two steps forward when she felt him behind her.

"You should be my play thing more often." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kagome gasped in shock and when she turned to face him, he was gone. What was that? Kagome's mind was racing, heck her heart was racing. She was so confused, why was her body reacting to him this way? It never use to. She felt a shiver travel up her spine as she remembered the way his breath danced around her ear. Kagoem rushed off to bathe. She knew that if she hid under the water for long enough she would hopefully be able to forget about the whole thing.

Sesshomaru stood in the gardens wondering what he had just done. He knew something had come over him. Perhaps he should talk to his father about it? Sesshomaru did not like the idea but he was starting to run out of options.

Kagome emerged from her room dressed in a lovely green kimono. Her hair was gracefully swept up, but she hated it that way. Kagome took a deep breath and headed down the hall. She met Izayoi in the gardens. Lord Toga was there as well, and they had set up for tea.

"Kagome! Have a seat. I'm sure he will be hear soon." Lord Toga greeted her with a large smile. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha.

"He can take as long as he wants." Kagome muttered under her breath. She knew Lord Toga had heard her since he raised a brow. It reminded her so much of Sesshomaru. The three of them did not have to wait long. A servant same rushing into the gardens and bowed deeply.

"The Nothern Lord and prince here to see you." The small man said formally.

"Thank you." Izayoi smiled and dismissed him. Naraku and his father entered shortly after the servant ducked out of the way.

"Lord Onigumo, how kind of you to join us." Lord Toga greeted. Kagome could tell there was an edge to his tone.

"Lord Toga. This is Naraku, my son." Lord Onigumo said. Everyone knew that, of course, but Naraku had never formally met any of western family. Everyone bowed deeply to Naraku and he bowed back.

"Naraku, why don't you take Kagome for a walk in the gardens." Lord Onigumo prodded. Naraku gave a nod and offered Kagome his arm. Kagome took it and the two talked away from the adults in silence. Once they were a little ways away Naraku finally spoke.

"You are a miko?" Naraku questioned.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Why is that it Lord Toga allows you to stay here. I heard he does not trust mikos like the north does." Naraku said.

"I'm related to his wife." Kagome answered bluntly.

"In the north we work closely with mikos." Naraku told her. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. 'Yeah, yeah. The north is better than the west,' she thought sarcastically.

"How nice" Kagome commented. She was at a loss for what else to say.

"How often do you train your powers?" Naraku continued.

"Almost every day." Kagome told him. She was starting to get an uneasy feeling about his questions. Perhaps it was best not to appear too smart in this conversation so that Naraku would trust her more.

"What kind of work do your mikos do?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"They are healers, mostly. We also have some that we train for defense." Naraku said and smiled a little too cunningly, in Kagome's opinion.

"I enjoy healing. I'm not sure I am aware of any way I could use my powers for defense," Kagome said. She put her finger on her bottom lip to look cute and in thought. She had been told by Inuyasha that it was adorable.

"There are many ways. We basically look for ways to subdue other demons. Keep them on a short leash. If you know what I mean." Naraku smirked.

"I'm not sure that I do." Kagome replied and played dumb. She wasn't telling a complete lie. Midoriko had never spoke to her about such things. Kagome would have to ask her during their next lesson. Naraku led them back to their guardians and Kagome was happy to be out of his grasp. Kagome noticed that Lord Toga looked even more on edge than he had before. The two Lords were calling their time together to a close. Lord Onigumo bowed to Kagome and told Naraku to follow along. Naraku kissed Kagome's hand and bid her farewell. Kagome felt Lord Onigumo and Naraku's auras move farther away. The greater the distance between them, the better Kagome started to feel.

"Naraku is a hanyou. Just like Inuyasha." Lord Toga said quietly

"That was a little unexpected. He never mentioned it at the time of Naraku's birth." Izayoi commented. Lord Toga gave a quiet nod.

"How often do I have to met with him?" Kagome asked. The displeasure in her voice was evident.

"When ever they are available. Our goal is to find you a husband!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Right." Kagome forced a smile. Kagome excused herself and headed to the library once again. She refused to think about Naraku and the prospect of marrying him so she decided to hit the books once again. This time she focused her studies on defensive arts.

Kagome had spent eight hours in the library. She had hardly moved from her position crouched over the scrolls. How come no one else seemed to know about this? Kagome found that there were records of mikos using their powers to subdue youkai. They used holy "lassos," crippling auras and even purification. The fact that Naraku seemed interested in training his mikos with these abilities worried Kagome. He seemed far to malicious to be suited for her.

A click from the door awoke her from her reading trance. Kagome looked up suddenly when the door began to open. Kagome moved too quickly and found that all of her muscles were cramped and stiff. "Owww." she whined, drawing the attention of the tall boy that entered.

"Studying too hard Kagome?" Sesshomaru said and raised an eye brow. The way his voice sounded when he said her name made her shiver a little.

"Maybe." She replied and gave a small smile.

"What did you think of Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked evenly.

"I don't trust him." Kagome replied and locked eyes with Sesshomaru in a meaningful way.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. He was pleased. Somehow the thought of Kagome having feelings for another male disturbed him. Kagome rolled her neck from left to right and stretched out her arms.

"Seems I've been here for too long." Kagome said as she reached her arms above her head. She heard her back pop. Kagome stood up straight and put her arm over her head.

"Give me a hand with this one please." Kagome said as she tried to bend sideways without falling over. Sota, Inuyasha and herself had done this stretch with one anothers' aid countless times. Sesshomaru moved behind her and placed his hand on her hip. He used the other hand to guide her body over to the opposite side slowly. And then the other side. Kagome suddenly felt that this situation was a little more intimate than it should be. Sesshomaru seemed very content. She could feel a low rumble coming from his chest. Her eyes widened as he slid his hand slowly slide up her side and he moved his head to rest near the crook of her neck. Kagome put her arm down slowly and straightened a little. Sesshomaru did not move. He inhaled her scent and nestled his nose deeper into her hair. Kagome stayed very still and his hand continued to move up her side. It came to rest just below her chest. Kagome took a shaky breath.

"Thank you. I feel much better now." Kagome said very quietly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru acknowledged and stepped back. Kagome bowed to him and put away her scrolls. Then, she made a hasty retreat out of the study.

Sesshomaru watched her go with narrowed eyes. He was focused on her delicious smell and her lovely neck. Sesshomaru shook his head. Since when had he been attracted to Kagome? He remembered when she first came to the western palace, she was a tiny infant. All through her adolescent years she had looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers and asked question after question. Why was his hair white? What were those colours on his face? Why were his ears pointy? Could she touch them? Why not? Inuyasha let her touch his ears. It never ended. She did not seem to fear him or understand that he was the western prince. What was the difference between now and just a couple of years ago when she was still a child in his eyes? Perhaps it was her curves and a difference in the way she carried herself. There was an enticing sway to her hips that had not been there before. And her smell. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply as if to hold on to the last of it. She smelled amazing. He punched the desk in frustration. He would not let his mind indulge in such weakness.

The next morning, Kagome found herself with Midoriko once again. Kagome had told her teacher about the defensive powers that mikos could use. Midoriko nodded slowly as she listened to Kagome, her expression was grave. When Kagome finished, Midoriko took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I would like to you spend more time with Naraku and learn more about his little army. You have done a good job of playing dumb so far, so lets continue that little game. Shall we?" Midoriko smiled.

"Yes, sensei," Kagome bowed.

"Good. Once you and I have evaluated the threat, then we will take this information to Lord Toga if we feel it is a problem," Midoriko concluded. Kagome felt pride swell within her at the thought of her teacher's trust in her judgment. Afterward, Kagome's lesson continued. Midoriko pushed her to focus on forming her energy into a solid shape. Kagome could see that Midoriko's ultimate goal, was to get Kagome to form the lasso shape that they had discussed.

"Father," Sesshomaru said evenly as he entered his father's private study. Sesshomaru avoided looking at the massive pile of paper work that his father had to attend to. It was not a duty he was looking forward to in the future.

"What is it, my boy?" Lord Toga greeted him warmly.

"I have a question about our more... primal instincts," Sesshomaru said, choosing his words carefully.

"What about them?" Lord Toga asked and quirked a brow.

"When you just met mother and Izayoi, what told you that you want them?" Sesshomaru asked. He bit back a snarl at the mention of his mother. The bitterness he felt towards Izayoi and his father was still raw and easily came to the surface.

"Ah. There is a part of our nature that calls us to claim those close to us as pack. When you first see or smell a woman that you desire, there is a want to consume that person," Lord Toga explained carefully.

"Consume?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, in the sense that you wish to be with them, to touch them, to smell them, to smell yourself on them. Make them yours and only yours," Lord Toga elaborated.

"I see," Sesshomaru said and crossed his arms over his chest. Lord Toga looked at his son carefully. He was not stupid. Sesshomaru was not attracted to Princess Kaori, so then who was it that was bring out these new feelings with in him? Lord Toga smiled slightly, he would have to wait and find out.

"Is that all, son?" Lord Toga asked.

"Yes father," Sesshomaru bowed and turned to leave. He walked confidently out of the study in an attempt to hide the slapped-in-the-face feeling he had. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and clenched his teeth. So he was attracted to Kagome. How obvious it seemed now, and despite all his efforts to dispel the feelings and move on, it appeared that Sesshomaru was bound to pursue what he craved. This was no good. His father would never allow him to court Kagome. Court Kagome? Is this really what he was thinking? No, Sesshomaru could ignore these thoughts and feelings directed towards the beautiful miko. Soon, it would no longer be an issue. Sesshomaru strode towards the dojo with the intention of taking out his frustrations on any willing victim. He slide the screen door aside and saw his father's guards were just beginning their training session.

'Perfect,' Sesshomaru smirked and slid the door shut behind him.

"Kagome!" Izayoi shouted joyfully as she tore down the hallway towards Kagome's room. Kagome looked up just in time to see Izayoi careening towards her. Kagome flinched as her aunt stopped in front of her and fulled her up to her feet. Izayoi grabbed Kagome's forearms and spun her around in exuberant circles.

"What is it auntie?" Kagome finally managed to ask.

"Naraku wished for you to visit him at the northern castle!" Izayoi said and clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful," Kagome said, forcing as much enthusiasm into her tone as her could.

"We need to go into town right this second to get you a new kimono!" Izayoi grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out the door.

"Why can't we have the dress makers here make me one?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"They don't know what they're doing! You know that best ones are in town," Izayoi said and waved her hand as if to dismiss Kagome's comment.

"Then why don't we employ them here," Kagome muttered under her breath. Izayoi did not hear her and instead she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out the door. After much arguing about how they would get to the village, Kagome was given permission to ride with Ah Un instead of in a carriage – like a proper lady, Izayoi had said. They arrive in town shortly and Kagome did not even have a chance to look around before Izayoi had shoved her into the kimono store. When they entered Kagome saw a beautiful young girl standing on the pedestal. She was wearing a white wedding kimono and the seamstresses were putting the final touches on it.

"You look beautiful," Kagome told the girl as she approached her. The brown-haired girl look up and when she recognized Kagome and Izayoi, she bowed as well as she could without ruining the seamstresses' work.

"Thank you for the kind words, my lady," The girl said.

"It's Kagome. And you are?" Kagome said.

"I am Sango, Lady Kagome," Sango said.

"Who are you marrying?" Kagome asked.

"I am marrying a monk named Miroku next week," Sango said and smiled happily. Kagome could see that Sango was so excited and there was genuine love in her eyes. Kagome wished that she too would find that kind of love.

"Congratulations," Kagome said.

"Thank you Lady Kagome," Sango said and bowed again.

"We are all finished Sango. You may step down," One of the shop girls said. Sango left to change out of her kimono. Izayoi stepped forward and explained that Kagome was in need of a kimono fit for a royal prince's eyes. Kagome rolled hers. The shop girls unlocked a small room that contained their finest fabrics. Kagome's eyes searched unconsciously for a pattern that Sesshomaru would like. She stopped herself once she realized what she was doing. Since when did his opinion matter to her? However, she eyes soon found a royal blue fabric with hexagonal cherry blossoms traveling up the sleeves and near the collar. It reminded Kagome slightly of the one Sesshomaru wore.

"What about this one?" Kagome suggested stiffly. She was trying not to give any indication to Izayoi that this was the one she wanted the most. Izayoi dropped the bright pink fabric she had been holding, much to Kagome's relief, and came to inspect her choice.

"I like this one as well," Izayoi nodded in agreement. Kagome's spirits lifted. Once the decision was made, Izayoi was busy dictating the cut and style while the shop girls measured Kagome's figure. They promised the two woman that the kimono would be finished by the evening. Kagome sighed, she knew that any other projects would be put on hold until hers was finished.

"Sango's kimono comes first, understand?" Kagome said in a low and dangerous tone. Izayoi did not hear her but the shop girl looked into Kagome's eyes and nodded.

"Let us go, Kagome," Izayoi called from the door. Kagome nodded and followed after her. When they were outside, Kagome spotted Sango chatting with one of the jewelry merchants not too far away.

"Auntie, please go ahead without me. I will follow you shortly," Kagome said politely.

"Alright my dear, be careful," Izayoi nodded. Kagome watched her aunt leave and she walked over to Sango.

"Do you see anything you like?" Kagome asked and Sango jumped. She turned to see Kagome standing next to her and bowed once again.

"Lady Kagome, how nice of you to join me," Sango said. Kagome could tell she was intimidated.

"It's just Kagome," Kagome smiled. She turned to the jewelry and Sango's eyes traveled back to a bracelet her had been looking at.

"I like this one," Sango pointed to a pearl bracelet.

"It's very beautiful," Kagome agreed.

"Which one do you like, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I like this one," Kagome pointed at the cherry blossom hair pin hanging at the far right side of the cart. Kagome picked up the bracelet Sango had been admiring. Kagome paid for the bracelet and tied it around Sango's wrist.

"I can't except a gift like this," Sango gasped.

"For your wedding day. I hope to find love like you have one day," Kagome said and there was a sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you Kagome!" Sango jumped and hugged her. Sango stumbled back and apologized for her rash behavior. Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome smiled. Kagome bid her farewell and hopped onto Ah Uh's back. She whispered some kind words to the two-headed dragon and they took off into the sky with a look of pride and happiness in their eyes. Even beasts needed a compliment or two every once in a while, Kagome thought. As the castle came into view Kagome felt dread at the thought of meeting Naraku tomorrow and excited knowing that Sesshomaru was down there somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kagome found herself in a carriage on its way to Naraku's castle in the north. Izayoi, Lord Toga and Sesshomaru were traveling with her. The full demons could not simply fly there as the northern Lord and his son had done, since the western Lords were traveling with humans. Kagome could see the impatience in Sesshomaru's eyes as he watched the road go by at a snail's pace. Sesshomaru had been forced to come along, of course, since his father wanted extra protection while in the northern castle. Lord Toga had told Lord Onigumo that Sesshomaru needed to come because he needed to learn how to handle political situations if he was to one day take over for his father.

By demon-drawn carriage, the nothern palace was only two days away. Lord Toga had built his palace near the northern border in order to keep close watch over that end of his territory and Lord Onigumo had done the same. This, of course, meant that if there ever was a war, it would take no time to either land to invade the other.

For most of the ride, Sesshomaru was discussing the tense situation with the northern territories. Lord Toga did most of the talking but Kagome closed her eyes and listened for the sound for Sesshomaru's voice. It was so very masculine and it made quick work of her composure. Kagome was still struggling to understand where her sudden attraction to Sesshmaru had come from. She thought back to a few months ago when one of the castle's cooks had been caught trying to assault Kagome.

She had been coming back from a lesson with Midoriko that had run late. It was getting dark and Kagome was eager to take a bath and head to bed. She rounded a corner and stopped when she saw Kenchiro, one of the cooks. He was smoking a pipe and by the way he was standing Kagome could tell he was drunk. He spotted her just as she was about to turn back and go a different way. He was a demon, of course, and so he caught up to her easily.

"Where aa-re you gooo-ing little lady?" Kenchiro had asked in broken speech.

"I was going back to my room. I'll ask that you let me pass," Kagome said forcefully.

"Of course you would ask me to-oo do thaa-t. You royal people think youu-u're Gods," He spat. Kagome recoiled back at the horrid smell of his breath. He put his arm by her head and trapped Kagome against the wall.

"Let me pass," Kagome repeated sternly. The demon cook pushed his body against hers and Kagome struggled to free herself. She let out a small cry of frustration and the cook seemed to enjoy that. Suddenly all that she felt was the cold night air and when she took in the sight in front of her she saw that Sesshomaru had ripped the cook away from her and was holding him up by his throat. Kagome was too shocked at the time to notice much else. She had heard Sesshomaru mutter something about the smell of her fear disrupting his training and dragged the cook off with him as he left. Kagome didn't know what had happened to Kenchiro after that but she knew that she never saw him again. Once she had recovered from the incident Kagome had remembered that Sesshomaru had emerged to rescue her without a shirt. She remembered thinking that the way his body looked in the moonlight, shining with sweat and all of his muscles flexed seemed absolutely primal.

Kagome snapped back to the present again. She was fairly sure that it was after that event that she began to see Sesshomaru in a different light, more of a man rather than Inuyasha's untouchable older brother. She noticed Sesshomaru's eyes on her and she looked over at him. He wasn't staring at her, more like looking through her. The conversation with his father had hit a lull and she could see he was thinking deeply. Sesshomaru was focused on Kagome, but not the Kagome in front of him right now. He was thinking back to a time when he could remember thinking of her differently. His recent feelings, however subtle, were still a mystery to him and with his long ride ahead of him, Sesshomaru figured he had a chance to reflect on the little miko.

He remembered one day, when he was walking from his room to the dojo. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a very delightful sound. He turned to see Kagome laughing so hard she was almost crying. She was playing with the servant's children in the garden. Sesshomaru would have considered this behavior disgusting if he had not known the type of person Kagome was. She was very kindhearted and Sesshomaru knew that Kagome did not view these children as servant's children but just as children. He would never understand her. Her laughter was so pure and it seemed to ring pleasantly in his ears.

Kagome had an amazing way with children. Sesshomaru was beginning to notice her mother-like qualities as well. When she was playing tag in the gardens with the children it was as if her soul was joined with theirs. This was one of those initial moments in which he had felt his primal self take notice of her.

Of course, attraction cannot be solely based on personality alone. Sesshomaru was sure his memories from a few months ago was the one that made him see her as a woman. It was a hot day in summer when Sesshomaru broke from training and decided that he would burn off his extra energy by swimming in the lake near the palace.

When Sesshomaru reached the lake he could sense Kagome nearby. He approached slowly and the sight that greeted him was not an unwelcome one. Kagome had tied a small under layer around her chest and waist to hide the more intimate parts of her figure, but her long legs, tummy and small shoulders were bare for his eyes to see. Souta was with her, naked as the day he was born. They were laughing and Kagome sent a large wave of water towards Souta. She was entirely oblivious to the way her body looked during her moment of innocent play with her beloved brother.

It was the first time that Sesshomaru had seen a human body before. Kagome's body had soft curves and a slight accentuation of her muscles, where as a demoness would have had a hard and compact body. The cloth covering her body was clinging to her chest and hugging her curves. Sesshomaru began to feel out of place, as if he was spying on her. He left abruptly and headed to a different lake to swim. As hard as he tried, he could not shake the images from his mind.

Kagome's quiet yawn broke Sesshomaru's focus and made him realize he had zoned out on her face. He shifted his eyes slowly away from her just as the carriage came to a stop. Kagome practically fell out of the carriage in her attempt to get outside. Her legs felt very cramped and she needed to move around.

"Kagome, use a little more grace," Izayoi scolded.

"Sorry auntie," Kagome said carefully. She attempted to do some of the stretches that she would do after a work out in the dojo but it was difficult in her formal kimono. Sesshomaru descended from the carriage gracefully. He watched Kagome carefully with a slight smirk on his face. She did look mildly humorous trying to stretch in a restricting kimono.

"We'll stop here for an hour, but I would like to push through the night," Lord Toga said. Kagome nodded and then ran over to Sesshomaru. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I can't sit in that carriage again without a work out. Spar with me?" Kagome pleaded. Kagome could not read his face so she bit her lip and waited.

"We cannot spar in our formal clothing," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then lets change. I bet you brought your stuff as well," Kagome smirked.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said and they went to retrieve their spare clothing. Izayoi gave Kagome a disapproving look as her niece ran off into the woods to change. Sesshomaru did not have to do more that take off his over layer as he always had to be prepared for battle. Kagome emerged a while later in her training uniform. She grabbed two wooden swords and handed on to Sesshomaru.

"Let's go!" Kagome smirked. The pair spent the entire hour sparing. Kagome was always the one who ended up disarmed. Lord Toga stepped in as well despite Izayoi's comments that he should not encourage Kagome. Lord Toga fought Sesshomaru using Kagome's moves and showed her how she could improve. Once it was time to leave Lord Toga addressed Kagome before she went to change.

"Kagome, I know it may not seem like it, but you are improving greatly. Your biggest strength is surprise. No one is going expect a little lady like you to fight back," Lord Toga smiled warmly at her. Kagome beamed a little. She bowed and thanked her uncle and then went to change.

The carriage was underway once again and Izayoi was fussing over Kagome's appearance. She concluded that they would find a hot spring just before the northern palace to freshen up.

The next day found Kagome, newly freshened, at the Northern palace. In the morning, she had bargained with Lord Toga to reduce the number of number of days they would be staying at the northern palace. She had managed to negotiate her way down from five days to three. Kagome had a feeling that her relationship with Naraku was not meant to be a long one, in that she would most likely be engaged by the end of the week. She had to find a way out of it.

They were greeted by Naraku and Lord Onigumo. Kagome was shown to the room she would be staying in. Her room was connected to both Sesshomaru's and Lord Toga's. Kagome felt much safer that way. Kagome only had a moment to put her things away before Izayoi came to bring her to have tea in the gardens. Kagome followed after her aunt and took a seat beside Lord Toga. They made small talk until Naraku offered to give Kagome a tour of the palace. Kagome rose to follow him though she was dreading the time alone with him. Naraku led her through the gardens first. He went on and on about how well maintained they were by the mikos that lived on the property. 'That's why they look so artificial,' Kagome though to herself, but instead she nodded and smiled sweetly.

Naraku took her to the training grounds, though that trip was brief as he seemed very sure that Kagome would have no interest in fighting and weaponry. Kagome stole one last glance at the sparing soldiers before Naraku pulled her away. Kagome was hoping that she would have a chance to see the mikos that Naraku spoke of. First, however, he took her through the study and library. Then the grand hall.

"Here in the north, we believe in equality and we hired humans to build this hall. We trust in their abilities," Naraku said smoothly. Kagome smiled at him once again.

"How kind of you," Kagome said. She was fairly sure Naraku had forced the humans to build everything, since the northern demons could easily threaten the villagers to do anything.

"Shall I show you our mikos?" Naraku asked. He seemed to be studying her intently so Kagome hid her excitement. She frowned a little.

"Yes, actually that would be lovely. I have a question about a technique I am stuck on," Kagome said. Naraku held out his arm once again and Kagome took it.

"Which technique?" Naraku asked.

"Oh, it's rather embarrassing. When I try to heal a small cut, the kind created by a blade of some kind, it heals crooked," Kagome explained.

"Crooked?" Naraku questioned.

"Well yes, that's what I don't understand. The scar is always crooked rather than smooth and fairly unnoticeable," Kagome sighed.

"I see. You are not very far along in your abilities then," Naraku said out loud, though he did not seem to be speaking directly to her.

"No not very," Kagome admitted. Naraku led her to a large room where there was many mikos meditating. Kagome could have never imagine that so many mikos existed! And to think that they were all trained as well – it seemed impossible.

"I will leave you to discuss your problem with Yumi," Naraku said and waved over a short, slim miko with with red hair. He did not leave her alone as Kagome had hoped, but simply stepped aside. Kagome explained her problem to the girl and as Yumi was trying to explain how Kagome might rectify her mistake, Kagome took the time to take a closer look at all the mikos. They all look very thin and tired. Kagome could not even sense any spiritual ability in most of them. She focused on what Yumi was saying just long enough to ask her a follow up question. Kagome took one last look around the room before Yumi finished speaking and Kagome bowed and thanked her.

Naraku led her back to the gardens and Kagome took her seat once again. She sat through the rest of the boring small talk until it was time to have dinner. Kagome counted down the seconds until she could retire for the night. She was actually tired and she needed to speak with Sesshomaru. Finally she was dismissed. She excused herself and sought out her bedroom.

Kagome bathed and dressed for bed. She lay in bed and waited until she could feel Sesshomaru's aura in the next room. Kagome continued to wait until she was sure he had settled in for the night. It was very dark out and she was exhausted. Kagome figured it must be very late. What had Sesshomaru been doing all day?

Kagome opened the door a crack and peaked inside. Sesshomaru's room was dark, was he sleeping already? She crawled towards his futon.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome hissed into the darkness. She let out a cry when suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her onto the ground. Sesshomaru sat above her, straddling her waist and hold her upper arms. His silver hair fell around them like a curtain and his bare chest looked amazing in the moonlight. Kagome almost shook her head at the last thought.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Kagome said quickly. How had she managed to do that exactly? Sesshomaru wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I need your help," Kagome looked up at him. Sesshomaru let out a breath that sounded almost like a sigh.

"What is it?" He asked, a little more gently.

"I think Naraku is up to something. I was discussing it with Midoriko before we left but now I need help looking into it and you're the only one I trust," Kagome whispered.

"What is he doing?" Sesshomaru leaned closer to her. Kagome spoke quietly as she told him about the mikos. She explained that some of them did not even have a spiritual aura and yet Naraku claimed they were fully trained.

"They all looked starved. They were in no condition to be practicing their skills," Kagome said. Her back began to grow sore against the hardwood floor. "Can you let me up please?" Kagome hissed. Sesshomaru looked down at her. Her hair was spread out over the floor in beautiful waves and her sleeping yukata had fallen open slightly during their tussle, revealing her collarbone and smooth neck fully. Sesshomaru said nothing but he got off of her. He gave her a hand up so that she could sit on her feet, knee to knee with him.

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru said as if nothing had happened.

"I need you to find out where they are living. How Naraku treats them and how powerful they really are." Kagome said.

"Why can you not do this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I'm busy playing ditsy untrained miko with Naraku!" Kagome snapped at him. She leaned closer to him in her anger.

"Your acting skills must have improved," Sesshomaru mused. Kagome slapped his arm lightly and smiled.

"Either that or Naraku is incredibly stupid," Kagome frowned.

"I do not think that he is," Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded gravely.

"Be careful though, some of his mikos are powerful. I just want to find out what is fueling the ones that are not," Kagome warned.

"I will be fine," Sesshomaru said confidently. Kagome looked up at him in surprise when Sesshomaru reached forward and let his hand run down the side of her face.

"Do you like him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No and I fear that Izayoi will have me married off before we leave here," Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru gave a nod.

"What about Kaori?" Kagome questioned.

"We are not compatible," Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome knew that was an understatement if she ever heard one. She stood to head back to her room. Sesshomaru stood as well, as if to see her off. Kagome stared at him for a moment, biting her bottom lip. When she met his eyes, he dipped his head down and made contact with her lips. Kagome stood motionless for a moment, too shocked to do anything, but soon she leaned into his embrace. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sesshomaru pulled her down onto his futon once again. Kagome was enveloped by a curtain of silver hair as Sesshomaru leaned over her. She felt his hand running up her arm until it reached the opening to her yukata. Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru slid her yukata off her shoulders. He kept her chest covered but her neck and shoulder were now exposed to him. His lips left hers and he trailed kisses down her jawline and then her neck. Sesshomaru kissed his way down her shoulder until he reached the part of her chest that was still covered by the yukata. He stopped there and rested his head in the nook of her shoulder. Kagome felt him sigh heavily.

"You should go," Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

"Right," Kagome was too shaken to think on her own. She rose from the bed and headed towards the adjoining door.

"Make sure you bathe tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru said before she closed the door behind her. Kagome took a moment to catch her breath and then she ran straight to bed. Her over stimulated mind was too tired to process what had just happened and Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kagome headed straight to the hot springs. She scrubbed her skin to ensure that she would not smell like Sesshomaru when she was around Naraku. Kagome's mind drifted back to the other night. It was amazing to have his weight on top of her life that. If she had been a little more functional, she would have run her hands down his chest when he had kissed her. Kagome kicked herself for not doing that. She let out a frustrated moan and sunk into the water.

Once she was sure she was clean, Kagome exited the baths and headed to find some breakfast. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Naraku spent more time bragging about the north and Kagome listened very carefully for any information she could use. By the time it was growing dark, Kagome had learned that Naraku did indeed train his mikos to subdue youkai. She also discovered that he felt the west would be no threat to them if a war broke out because of Naraku's confidence in his mikos.

Their time together was brought to an end when a loud explosion sounded in the distance. Kagome and Naraku both stood up quickly to see what it was. There was smoke arising out of one of the structures far off in the distance. Naraku cursed and ran towards it. Kagome followed him but she could not keep up for long. She ran towards the commotion anyways. Lord Toga appeared beside her and scooped her up.

"Let's go see what's happening, shall we?" He grinned. Kagome nodded. At the back of her mind she could not help but feel worried about Sesshomaru, she had told him to scout around today, after all. When they arrived, they found Naraku standing in front of Sesshomaru. He was on his knees and the miko Naraku had called Yumi had a pink lasso of miko energy around his neck. 'He can't get up!' Kagome's mind screamed as she took him Sesshomaru's pained face.

"It seems your son does not know how to stay on the castle grounds," Naraku sneered.

"Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?" Lord Toga asked. He was very careful; he did not want to ruin his chances of an alliance with the north.

"I was tricked. One of the mikos informed me that Kagome had come this way and needed assistance finding her way back," Sesshomaru lied. Lord Toga had a hard time discerning whether or not it was the truth so he was sure Naraku would believe him.

"Is this true Yumi?" Naraku asked.

"I do not know, my Lord. It was not I that told him this. I simply found him wondering around our home and did not ask questions," Yumi answered.

"Very well then, release him," Naraku commanded. Yumi let her powers dissipate and Sesshomaru's features instantly relaxed.

"I'll see to his wounds," Kagome said and helped Sesshomaru up.

"We have mikos for that," Naraku snapped.

"I hope you'll understand that I would rather have Kagome treat my son than someone who does not know him personally," Lord Toga bowed respectfully. Naraku calmed down and let Kagome pass with Sesshomaru supporting himself by slinging his arm over Kagome's shoulder. His legs still felt like jelly after having the red-headed miko's energy flow through him like an electric current. Lord Toga and Naraku followed closely behind them. Naraku showed Kagome to the infirmary. She helped Sesshomaru lie back on a raised futon so that she could look at him. She turned and closed the doors, giving Naraku a poignant look before doing so.

Kagome looked Sesshomaru over carefully. His clothing were ripped from the force of Yumi's energy but otherwise he appeared fine externally. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and let some of her energy flow into him. It dispelled the negative, hateful energy that Yumi had left coursing through his body. Sesshomaru relaxed visibly. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"What did you find?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"You were right. Naraku is keeping the mikos in unsuitable sleeping quarters. They all appear very thin. Some of them have no power at all but they are being supplied by the strong mikos, like Yumi," Sesshomaru made a face as he mentioned her. "Also, they are all running off of a false supply of energy. I could feel it. It felt like the Shikon jewel." Kagome looked surprised, but let out a breath that she did not know she was holding.

"We have to find a way to stop Yumi from using attacks like that on you again and other youkai," Kagome said seriously. Sesshomaru looked unnerved and remained silent for a moment.

"Yes. Yumi came out of nowhere and there was nothing I could do to free myself once she had me under her control," Sesshomaru said in a somber tone. He turned his face towards her again and when Kagome met his eyes she felt like something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru, can you see?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Sesshomaru replied with a slight huff. Kagome frowned and touched his head. She could sense that all of Yumi's powers have left his body. His blindness must be an after affect.

"I think that you just need some rest," Kagome said gently. Sesshomaru gave her a nod and sat up. Kagome helped guide him to the door, though she doubted that he actually needed her help. When they emerged from the infirmary, Lord Toga was there waiting.

"How is he?" Lord Toga asked.

"He's fine. Just blinded," Kagome said. "He'll need to rest for a while. We can take turns playing baby sitter." Lord Toga chuckled and took Sesshomaru from Kagome. He guided his son towards his room. Kagome watched them go before turning to see Naraku coming around the corner.

"Is he alright?" Naraku asked, his question was just a formality and that much was clear by him tone.

"Just fine. He just needs some rest," Kagome reiterated her assessment again.

"Good," Naraku said.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance," Kagome bowed politely.

"It was not your fault," Naraku said. Kagome smirked inwardly, if only he knew. Naraku suggested that they spend the afternoon apart and Kagome was happy to oblige. She made her way to the miko training grounds. Kagome stood back for a long while and watched them meditate. She slowly picked out the false mikos from the true mikos and spent the rest of her time trying to figure out who they were drawing their power from. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Kagome turned to see Yumi.

"I am sorry about hurting your friend," Yumi said and bowed.

"It's not your fault," Kagome said gently. "You powers are impressive."

"I can sense great power in you as well," Yumi said and laid Kagome with an even stare.

"So I've been told. I really am very hopeless at harnessing it though," Kagome said and sighed.

"Perhaps as Naraku's mate you can train with us," Yumi said.

"I do not think he will let me," Kagome said. Yumi nodded, seeming to feel the same way. Kagome excused herself and went to her room. She needed some time to think on her own. She lay down on her futon and drifted off to sleep for a while.

When Kagome awoke it was getting dark. There was a knock on her door and she rose to open it. She was greeted by Izayoi.

"Kagome, are you sure you are well?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded sleepily. "I came to check on you and found you asleep and now you've slept right through dinner.

"Healing Sesshomaru must have taken more out of me than I thought," Kagome said.

"Not to worry. Lord Toga needs a break from making sure Sesshomaru is resting. You can go watch him and I'll have a meal sent to you," Izayoi said. Kagome thanked her and went next door to Sesshomaru's room. Lord Toga smiled warmly at her and warned her that Sesshomaru was cranky. Then, he left with Izayoi. Kagome knelt down next to him. Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at her with unseeing eyes.

"Can you see anything yet?" Kagome asked.

"My vision is improving, but I can only make out colourful blotches," Sesshomaru said. Kagome got up when she heard a knock at door. She was greeted by some delicious smelling food, while she gladly accepted.

"Do you want some food?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I have eaten," Sesshomaru said.

"Ok," Kagome said and sat down next to him once again. She ate her dinner in silence and once she was finished she spent the rest of the time sitting with Sesshomaru. Her evening was rather uneventful, but pleasant none the less. Kagome was finding that she enjoyed just being in Sesshomaru's company and she noticed that he seemed fairly relaxed as well.

In the evening, Kagome sensed Naraku's aura growing closer. Sesshomaru eyed her and Kagome moved a respectable distance away from him and sat very formally by his side. Kagome wanted to appear vigilant but disconnected. It would be unwise for her to betray her growing feelings for Sesshomaru in front of Naraku. Kagome placed her hands in her lap gently and looked towards the door.

"I will not have him do this to us," Sesshomaru said so quietly she almost missed it. The implications of his words sent shivers down her spine but she did not even have time to turn and look at him before Naraku opened the door. Kagome watched as Naraku looked between the western prince and herself.

"May I speak with you?" Naraku asked and Kagome nodded. She rose from her place on the tatami mat and left the room. She made sure to bow to Sesshomaru like she should if they were not more familiar.

"Your uncle would like to cut your stay short," Naraku informed her. Kagome did her best to hide her joy.

"How unfortunate. Did he say why?" Kagome asked.

"I believe he is concerned about his son. However, Lord Toga has invited my father and I to the western palace next week. I look forward to seeing you there." Naraku said. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Kagome smiled sweetly though internally she was resisting the urge to yank her hand away.

"Until then," Kagome said. She bowed to the Nothern prince and returned to Sesshomaru's side. Kagome told Sesshomaru that they would be leaving soon. Kagome knew Sesshomaru was fine, she suspected that Lord Toga wanted to return to the western palace so that he could look into Naraku and Lord Onigumo's plans. The discovery of the mikos was a shock to everyone, though Kagome had seen it coming – or at least something like it. She was eager to speak with Midoriko when she returned. Soon, Kagome found herself and her family in the western palace carriage and on her way back home. The farther she got away from the northern palace the lighter she felt. She began to think more clearly and the haze from the past few days seemed to lift. How could she not have sensed it? There was a fog around the castle, like a thick miasma that seemed to have been clouding her mind.

"I feel it too, Kagome," Lord Toga said. Everyone turned to look at the little miko. Kagome had a frown on her face and it seemed she was deep in thought about what exactly Naraku was trying to pull. Kagome gave Lord Toga a nod, it seemed he had figured out Naraku's trick as well.

Kagome jumped out of the carriage when they arrived at the western palace. It felt amazing to be home again. Kagome wasted no time in gathering Inuyasha and Souta to burn off some steam in the gardens. As Kagome rolled down the green hills with Souta barreling down behind her, her mind spun with thoughts of Naraku. She was starting to hope that Naraku and Lord Onigumo's deception may cause Lord Toga to rethink Kagome's marriage. Or it could motivate him, there were clearly some concerns with the Northern lands and Kagome could understand why it would be important for Lord Toga to ensure that there would be no war between them. Why couldn't dogs and monkies ever get along? She huffed.

The next day found her sitting with Midoriko while Kagome rattled off what had happened at the Northern palace. Midoriko nodded every so often but said nothing until after Kagome finished her tale. The other miko was silent for a moment but concluded that they should continue with their lesson for today and then speak with Lord Toga. Kagome nodded.

Midoriko focused their lesson on concentrating Kagome's power into various shapes. Kagome had to make a circle, triangle and finally a line with her spiritual energy. Kagome had a guess why Midoriko was doing this. Kagome frowned, she wished Midoriko would trust her with her thoughts. When They were done their lesson, Kagome sprung up and headed straight for the door. Midoriko followed her and together they went to find Lord Toga. When the mikos entered his study they found him as well as Sesshomaru looking over some scrolls that were rolled out on a large desk. They looked up as the women entered. Midoriko bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you my Lord but I believe we need to speak about Naraku and Lord Onigumo," Midoriko said politely.

"Of course," Lord Toga straighten and turned his attention towards them.

"After hearing Kagome's story, it seems rather obvious that Naraku is building an army of mikos to try and take down any opposing youkai. I am not sure how he is able to give power to women who naturally have none. My only thought is that Lord Sesshomaru is correct, the Shikon jewel may be involved," Midoriko said. Lord Toga nodded.

"I believe he is training the miko to subdue youkai so that they will be unable to attack. Much like what happened to Sesshomaru. I believe that youkai such as yourselves may be able to fight it if you know what to expect," Midoriko told them.

"That would be most excellent," Lord Toga gave a small smile.

"But training you to do so requires you to be subjected to our miko powers," Midoriko said carefully. Sesshomaru growled dangerously. Kagome knew he would never be submissive to anyone, especially human mikos. Lord Toga's face showed his distaste but he said, "I understand. Please teach Kagome how to do this and we will begin training."

"You will need to be very carefully with Inuyasha," Midoriko said.

"Of course," Lord Toga said. His eyes looked grave. Kagome frowned, her cousin would not be able to withstand the powers of a full miko.

"Is there no way he can resist miko powers?" Kagome asked, a little frantic.

"If he were mated to a miko then perhaps," Midoriko said. Lord Toga's eyes instantly went to Kagome.

"No," Kagome said sternly.

"It is not your decision to make," Lord Toga growled.

"I will fight you for it," Kagome growled back. Sesshomaru watched her carefully as she stared down his father and verbally assaulted him. Women have been killed for much less in this castle, Sesshomaru mused.

"Fine," Lord Toga said but his tone indicated that the argument was not over.

"You are too soft with her father," Sesshomaru's smooth voice interrupted, earning him a glare from Kagome.

"Inuyasha's heart already belongs to a miko," Midoriko said suddenly and all eyes turned to her.

"What?" Lord Toga hissed.

"Her name is Kikyo. She lives in a village not far from here," Midorki said. "Forgive me. It was not my secret to tell but I have to side with Kagome on this one. I believe she shouldn't be forced into marriage. Those are your ways, but..." Midoriko faltered for a moment. "Inuyasha would be safe if you allowed him to mate with Kikyo."

"I will speak with him about it," Lord Toga said. "When will Kagome be ready?"

"If she practices her skills on her own she should be able to master the purification lasso in no time," Midoriko told him.

"I will tell you when I can do it," Kagome said. Lord Toga gave her a nod. Kagome took one last look at Sesshomaru's handsome face before she and Midoriko left the study. Midoriko bid Kagome farewell and headed in the direction of her home. Kagome was left standing in the corridor alone. Suddenly she remembered Sango and that her wedding day was today. Kagome paused, would the woman mind if she just popped by? Kagome rushed to the stables and grabbed Ah Un. She mounted the dragon and sped off towards the village, hoping she wasn't too late.

When she arrived, Kagome jumped off the dragon's back. She looked around, the town looked empty but Kagome could hear some festive music off in the distance. Once she reached the edge of the town she could see that there was a large crowd gathered in the middle of a grassy field. Kagome edged closer and saw Sango make her way towards Miroku. She looked beautiful. Kagome envied her at that moment, to be so happy with a man she had chosen, until Miroku grabbed his bride's behind and Sango slapped him. The sound echoed through the field and Miroku touched his red cheek with a big smile on his face. Kagome laughed quietly and watched as they exchanged vows. Their ceremony ended with a kiss and the crowd of villagers gathered around the happy couple to congratulate them. Kagome waited until the opportunity arose when she could approach Sango.

"Lady Kagome," Sango bowed deeply but Kagome stopped her by giving her a crushing hug. Sango looked shocked and blushed.

"Congratulations Sango," Kagome smiled brightly at her. Kagome saw that Sango was wearing the bracelet Kagome had bought for her. Sango introduced Kagome to her new husband. Kagome accepted the formal bow Miroku gave her but told him not to do it again.

"Will you join us for some food and dance?" Sango asked. Kagome happily agreed but her face fell when she felt an aura approaching.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," Kagome smiled and started to walk in the direction that Sesshomaru was approaching. He stopped in front of her moment later with a scowl on his face.

"You will explain yourself," Sesshomaru said, his jaw tight.

"A friend of mine was getting married today and I wanted to be there for her," Kagome said as she gestured to Miroku and Sango behind her. Sesshomaru eyed the group quickly – they were all staring. Most of the villagers had seen Kagome or Izayoi frequent the town but Kagome guessed they had never seen Sesshomaru or any of the other palace men around before.

"I would like to stay for a while," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him defiantly.

"I will not babysit you," Sesshomaru growled.

"I didn't asked you to," Kagome snapped.

"I was order to see to your safety until you return to the palace," He barked back. Kagome smirked, so he was here because his father made him come?

"Well that's unfortunate because I intend to stay," Kagome said firmly.

"Either you will come back with me willingly or I will carry you," Sesshomaru said in a meaningful tone.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said. His name on her lips washed over him and he suddenly felt calmer. "I never get to leave the palace and there are no women I feel connected to there. Let me stay for one dance and a bit to eat."

"Fine," His mouth said before his brain had time to react. Kagome clapped her hands together with joy. She thanked him and Kagome rushed back to the festivities.

"Are you alright Kagome? We thought he was going to kill you," Sango said, worried. Kagome wondered what it must have looked like to her new friends. She could see herself making hand gestures and frowning at Sesshomaru while he towered over her with the intent to kill in his eyes.

"I'm just fine. I guess I should have told someone I was leaving the palace," Kagome shrugged. Kagome joined the new couple for a meal and some company. Sango and Kagome talked for a long while about Sango's career as a demon slayer, the loss of her parents and many other things. Kagome told Sango about her aunt and uncle, how she loved them but how she felt they were taking her freedom away from her.

"They want me to marry someone I don't love," Kagome said sadly. Sango knew better than to ask who.

"I hope you find your true love Kagome," Sango said kindly. "Is there anyone you have in mind?" Sanog's voice was playful. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"I'm not sure. I have a growing interest in... someone," Kagome's voice drifted off and she quickly shot her eyes over to Sesshomaru. She knew he could hear her and she had to be careful.

"You'll win him over eventually," Sango smiled and Kagome blushed.

"I hope so," Kagome said. She played idly with a fan that had been lying next to her.

"Do you know any fan dances Kagome?" Sango asked.

"A few. I haven't been able to learn as many as I would like," Kagome answered.

"Do you know the dance for freedom?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. "Let's do it together then. We'll dance for the freedom to love whomever you want." Kagome smiled brightly. Sango requested the song to be played on the shamisen. Miroku instantly came over to watch his beautiful bride. Kagome admired how much love shone in the monk's eyes when he looked at Sango.

The girls picked up their fans, one in each hand, and waited for the music to begin. Kagome and Sango moved in unison as they twirled their fans and spun to the music. Their dance was slow but beautiful. Kagome poured all her heart in every symbol she portrayed with her fan. She tossed her left fan over her head and caught it with the right fan, she wanted her life to be as free as that leap. Sesshomaru was watching her, she could tell. His youkai was focused in her direction. Kagome thought that she must have looked like a fool as she made her way through the fan dance. She hadn't practiced in so long and she felt she was too emotionally attached to the concept of the dance. When Sango and her finished they received a polite round of applause. Miroku embraced his bride and told her she was beautiful. Kagome bid the happy couple farewell and told Sango to send her a letter at the palace when she had a chance. She promised to see Sango again soon.

Kagome made her way over to Sesshomaru and gave him a nod. He had an odd look on his face and Kagome avoided his eyes.

They traveled back to the palace in silence. It was getting dark when they returned. When Kagome touched down in the stable yard, she could tell the castle was in an uproar. There was angry and frantic energy teeming around her. Sesshomaru hurried off ahead of her while Kagome quickly put Ah Un into the stables to rest. She dashed off in the direction of Lord Toga and Inuyasha. When she found them she could see that Inuyasha had a triumphant smile on his face, Lord Toga was trying to play peacemaker and Izayoi was red with anger.

"You kept your relationship secret from us! How could you?" Izayoi hissed.

"You were lucky that mating with Kikyo was in your best interest. I do not wish to think what would have happened if you had done it without our consent," Lord Toga said.

"That's just like you dad," Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru flinched slightly when Inuyasha spoke to his father. Kagome wondered if perhaps he had forgotten that Lord Toga was also Inuyasha's father. It seemed the words were hard for him to hear.

"What?" Lord Toga hissed.

"Ever since mom decided that she would get to play matchmaker for the whole family you have followed blindly behind her," Inuyasha said.

"Marriages are a good opportunity to make alliances," Lord Toga said sternly.

"So you get to cast off your own mate in exchange for mom while we get to suffer for the rest of our lives with someone we can't stand? And for what? You get love and we get shafted," Inuyasha growled.

"Watch your tone hanyou," Sesshomaru warned.

"Are you saying that you want to be with Kaori? That you would be perfectly happy with air-for-brains?" Inuyasha said, turning his attention to his brother. Sesshomaru scowled but said nothing.

"And you Kagome. You honestly want to mate with a youkai that will most likely use you to overthrow your uncle and kill you if you don't?" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome's jaw tightened. This was not her argument, even if she did agree with Inuyasha.

"There's nothing political about Sesshomaru's marriage. You just want to build a vacation home on the southern lands without having to pay taxes. And you are starting to uncover the type of person Lord Onigumo really is. Do you actually think he would stop his son from using his new daughter-in-law to take down her former land?" Inuyasha laid it out plainly. "We should be allowed to choose our mates. If you don't agree with the choice then we can talk about it, but I'm done with your games. I love Kikyo and there is nothing that you could have done or can do to stop me from mating her."

"Inuyasha! You know that we will agree to your union with Kikyo because it will ensure your safety, but that does not excuse your blatant disregard for your parents' authority. You will go to your room until your father and I have decided what to do with you," Izayoi snapped. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and sulked off to his room. Kagome and Sesshomaru both took their chance to retreat before their elders turned their anger on them. Kagome headed straight for her room. She quickly bathed and sprang into bed, suddenly exhausted from the night's drama.

Kagome spent the next week training. The day after the blow out argument, Inuyasha had been taken to Kikyo and the two of them were mated. Kikyo had moved into Inuyasha's room in the palace. She was strikingly beautiful and Kagome felt a little envious of the new miko. Kikyo was stronger that her, but the woman seemed kind and offered to help Kagome train her powers. Inuyasha was punished shortly after they mated. Kagome had never seen one man polish so many swords in his life. Lord Toga and Izayoi seemed to be deep in thought after that. Kagome noticed that Kaori was no longer invited back to the palace, but she hadn't heard any news about Naraku. If things stayed as they were, he would be visiting the western palace sometime near the end of the week.

Kagome was getting very good at forming her purification energy into a lasso. She knew that this skill was advanced and that not just any miko could do it. Her mind drifted back to those thin, haunting looking mikos at Naraku's palace. There was no way they could do this in their condition. They didn't have the power and even if they did, they would not be able to physically keep it up for long without risking death. Kagome thought that perhaps Naraku did not care if the mikos died from over exertion, as long as they took out a few enemies in the process.

Kagome let out a sigh as she extended her pink whip once more. She was sure she had it now. She would need to tell Lord Toga that she could begin training with Sesshomaru. Speaking of which, the deadly handsome youkai had been strangely absent lately. Kagome headed out the door of the dojo, and went to the gardens. She wanted a short break before she told Lord Toga of her progress. There was no doubt in her mind that her uncle would want her to start training right away.

Kagome sat on the rocks surrounding a small pond. She slipped her bare feet into the cool waters. The koi fish came up to nip at her feet, she giggled as they tickled her. She felt an aura behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru walking up the path. He looked surprised to see her, Kagome thought he must have been thinking of something pretty deeply not to have sensed her.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome said when he neared her. She would be surprised if he answered her.

"Nothing you would desire to know," Sesshomaru said.

"Try me," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru frowned; she always had an odd way of speaking.

"Do you really wish to listen to me insult your aunt?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love her but she's not always my favorite person either," Kagome said gently.

"She has made father weak," Sesshomaru said. Kagome tilted her head to the side as she thought about this.

"I think you and uncle value different qualities in a man," Kagome supplied.

"Explain," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"I think he values his devotion to Izayoi, his determination to protect her and his family, and he wished you to do the same. You valve putting your land and people before your own needs, your determination to annihilate any enemy and your unwillingness to ever love or desire anything human," Kagome said the name of her own race as if it was a curse. She knew Sesshomaru had always thought her species weak and helpless. She hated how that fact seemed to sting now.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said and Kagome rolled her eyes. She rose from her spot by the pond and stood to face him.

"We'll start our training soon," Kagome told him. Sesshomaru gave a nod. "I'll go easy on you." Kagome laughed and he made a noise of disbelief. She left him with his thoughts.

Kagome had informed Lord Toga that her training was complete later that night. Her uncle had sent word to Midoriko immediately. Kagome was instructed to start training with Sesshomaru the next day, while Midoriko would start training with Lord Toga. Kagome felt nervous, but simply nodded her understanding and went to bed.

Kagome felt anxious as she stood across from Sesshomaru. They were inside the dojo and Kagome had erected a barrier around the building to ensure that no one disturbed them – no matter what. Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. Kagome couldn't really tell how he was feeling but he looked determined.

"Ready?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru gave a strong nod. Kagome formed her pink lasso of purification energy at her side. She bit her bottom lip as she moved it to fall around Sesshomaru. She pulled it tight around him and the young prince instantly fell to his knees. His eyes bled red and Kagome could feel his struggle through her connection to him via the lasso.

Sesshomaru was fighting with all his being. His beast, this inner part of himself that he had only recently become aware of, was fighting to break free. He was in so much pain but his mind was trying to find some clarity within the fog of pink sparks that flooded his mind. There was too much going on with his senses right now. Sesshomaru tried to forgot the pain he was in, it was proving to be a great distraction. Once he had managed to push the physical sensation of the purification to the back of his mind he had little time to struggle through much else before Kagome dropped her attack.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked him quietly.

"You could say that," Sesshomaru grunted. He stood slowly, his muscles were killing him.

"I felt like you couldn't even move. I didn't know how long to hold it for," Kagome told him.

"I was beginning to make some progress. I believe miko powers mess with the youkai body and mind during purification. Youkai may be able to break free from the process if they could get past the inability to focus on anything but the haze and the pain," Sesshomaru explained.

"I see. Where did you get to?" Kagome asked.

"I was beginning to move beyond the physical pain," Sesshomaru said. Kagome gave a slow nod.

"Should we try again?" She asked.

"Once more. You may stop after the same amount of time as before," Sesshomaru said and met her eyes once again. Kagome repeated the process of ensnaring Sesshomaru. He fell once again and Kagome cringed. She hated doing this to him. All she could see externally was his pain and the blood red of his eyes. His body seemed to silently shake with his inner struggle. Kagome let her hold on his go. He was panting heavily this time. Kagome watched him carefully. His eyes were golden once again but he looked so much more tired.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"I am not sure if I can stand. I was able to focus more easily on my own mind this time," Sesshomaru said.

"I guess we can consider that progress." Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"That's enough for today." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome agreed and helped him up.

"I believe Naraku is leaving to visit us tomorrow. He should be here the following day." Kagome said and shuddered.

Sure enough, two days later, Kagome found herself standing with her aunt and uncle, watching Naraku and Lord Onigumo's carriage pull into the front gates. They all welcomed them, though Kagome's manners were very forced. The Lords went to settle into their accommodations and Kagome followed her aunt to the gardens, where they would wait for the men. Kagome would much rather resume her training with Sesshomaru. They had made more progress yesterday and Sesshomaru had almost broken free of Kagome's hold. She was sure he would be able to overcome her lasso soon.

Kagome was forced to sit through two hours of boring conversation between Lord Toga and Lord Onigumo. Finally Naraku asked Kagome if she would accompany him for a stroll around the garden. Kagome agreed and rose to join him. Izayoi gave them a knowing look and all of a sudden Kagome felt sick to her stomach. Naraku didn't say much during their walk. He wanted to know how Kagome had spent her time since they last met. Kagome said that she had been helping her aunt in the garden. Naraku looked disturbed by this so Kagome went on to explain that their gardeners do most of the work but Izayoi loves to plant some her own flowers. Naraku seemed to understand but Kagome rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Kagome, it seems the time has come for me to ask you for your hand in marriage." Naraku said, "Do you accept?" Kagome felt like she had run into a wall. She didn't expect him to just bring it up seemingly out of nowhere. She knew what her answer was supposed to be but the thought of actually saying yes was causing her to feel light headed. Kagome opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Naraku began to narrow his eyes at her.

"No. I can't accept you." Kagome finally snapped. Naraku looked stunned at first but then turned angry.

"What do you mean? Did you really think you had a choice in the matter?" Naraku sneered. Kagome glared at him.

"I have no desire to be your wife." Kagome said firmly. Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. He locked her against him with his arms, the force was making it hard for Kagome to breath.

"Let go." Kagome gasped and tried to struggle free. Her powers were threatening to surface but she held them down. She would not let Naraku know how powerful she could be.

"You will be mine." Naraku said. His lips were inches from hers and Kagome tried to pull away from him. He seemed to smirk at her before he kissed her. Kagome struggled once again but Naraku held her tight. All of a sudden she felt cold and the pressure from Naraku's hold was gone. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing over the fallen Lord. His eyes were bright red and Naraku jumped up quickly.

"You will not force yourself on Lord Toga's niece while you are a guest in his house." Sesshomaru snarled. Kagome could feel the anger radiating off of him and it was starting to make her spiritual energy react in fear. By this time, Lord Toga, Lord Onigumo and Izayoi had found them. They had come to see what all the commotion was about.

"Kagome has rejected my offer of marriage." Naraku said.

"And you responded by trying to force yourself on me." Kagome snapped.

"You will not deny me." Naraku hissed. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but remained where she was.

"Kagome, why did you reject him." Lord Toga asked.

"I don't love him. I would never want to spend the rest of my life with him. He disgusts me." Kagome yelled.

"This is an insult. And why is your son challenging my son's claim?" Lord Onigumo said, his face began to turn red with anger.

"Are you, Sesshomaru, willing to fight for her?" Lord Toga asked. He was anxiously awaiting his son's answer. Sesshomaru had never shown an interest in Kagome before, she was human of all things.

"I am." Sesshomaru answered evenly.

"This will not be born. Your son can have the whore. Naraku will not ask twice. Your rejection has sealed your fate." Lord Oniguma joined his son. They turned to leave when Lord Onigumo added over his shoulder, "I do not believe the west will be safe for long."


	6. Chapter 6

In the evening, Kagome sat alone in the gardens. She knew that Lord Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been locked in the conference room all day discussing how they would handle the situation with the North. Kagome desperately wanted to see Sesshomaru. What was all this business about him fighting for her? She knew there had been something going on between them but it seemed that neither of them had realized how strong their feelings were for one another.

Kagome looked up when she heard Sesshomaru's foot steps approaching her. She liked the way he looked in the moon light. Kagome rose and turned to face him.

"Any news?" Kagome asked.

"The North has already started to move. Their troops have already made it to our boarders." Sesshomaru said.

"How much longer do we have?" Kagome asked.

"Not long before they reach us. Father and I have a plan." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh?" Kagome raised a brow. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her hips and pulled her closer.

"He wants Inuyasha, myself and you to enter through the back door of the Northern palace, so to speak. The mikos will not be able to subdue us. Father wants so to disrupt the mikos and take the Shikon jewel. Most of the Northern army's power is coming from them." Sesshomaru explained.

"When do we leave?" Kagome asked.

"Tonight. You need to get some rest and then we will depart. The true mikos will be a the front of the army marching towards the western gates. We will loose many men to them." Sesshomaru growled. He tightened his grip on her hips as he spoke.

"Ok." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru leaned down and buried his nose in her neck. He kissed a trail down her neck. Kagome let out a soft moan. Sesshomaru kissed her suddenly. He crushed her small body to his.

"Kagome. I will protect you." Sesshomaru rumbled protectively.

"I know you will. I'll be watching your back too." Kagome gave him a determined look. She frowned for a moment and then took a deep breath. She would need bravery for this.

"Sesshomaru, you said you would fight for me. I don't know how you feel about... If... if we were mated, the miko wouldn't be able to harm you." Kagome said. She bit her lip as she watched his face carefully. Sesshomaru's eyes softened.

"Kagome, I will not mate with you out of necessity. You are worth more to me than that and my future with you will be decided on our own terms." Sesshomaru said firmly. Kagome wasn't sure how to feel about his statement but she gave him a small nod. Sesshomaru walked her back to her room and told her that he would come for her in 4 hours. Kagome then changed into her sparing outfit and laid down for a quick rest.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and herself set off into the night. Sesshomaru carried Kagome on his back so that they would cover ground faster. The Northern troops had already begun to clash with the Western soldiers. Sesshomaru's absence from the front lines would be noticed soon.

They traveled for hours without pause. Once dawn began to break, they found a cave to sleep in. They were deep in northern territory by this time. Kagome erected a barrier to mask their auras and stop anyone from entering unnoticed. Kagome looked around for a comfortable place to sleep. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru and he gestured for her to come and sit with him. Kagome sat between his legs and rested her head on his chest. Kagome fell asleep quickly and Sesshomaru studied her. He knew that he had never felt so content as he had at this moment. He closed his eyes reluctantly. Sesshomaru knew he needed to rest, but he would have much rather spent his time watching Kagome sleep.

The group awoke a short time later and did their best to shake off the reminisce of sleep before they headed out. Inuyasha went ahead and scouted their surroundings. Sesshomaru followed close behind him with Kagome on his back once again. Kagome still felt sleepy but her adrenaline was starting to wake her up.

The three of them flew across the northern lands until finally the castle came in sight. Kagome waited in the trees while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dispensed with the guards in front of the castle walls. Kagome climbed onto Sesshomaru's back and they scaled the castle wall. Once they were inside, they headed straight for the mikos and the Shikon jewel. Kagome traveled on foot this time and clutched her bow tightly as she walked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped just outside the dojo. Everything was quiet but they could feel the spiritual energy inside. Kagome wondered if their entrance into the castle had gone unnoticed or if this was a trap.

"Kagome, when we get inside you must go upstairs and get the jewel from the shrine," Sesshomaru instructed and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, we'll take care of the women. Kikyo should be able to asses their condition once we get back to the west," Inuyasha said, pride evident in his voice. Kagome smiled a little. With that, the boys burst into the dojo. The mikos all looked at the demons with wide eyes and Kagome took her chance to run upstairs. She entered the shrine room and headed straight for the jewel. She could see that Naraku had set the jewel in the center of the room and the power of the jewel was being drawn out and pushed downstairs through the walls and floors. Kagome swallowed, she hoped that her time with Sesshomaru had been enough, because he would certainly feel the effects of the jewel as he made contact with the floor.

Kagome moved across the floor carefully, she wanted to get a sense of how the jewel would react to her as she approached it. Kagome stood before it, pleased to be alive and a little surprised that the Shikon jewel seemed to... like her. Kagome took a sharp breath and picked it up. It sat peacefully in her hand and Kagome tucked it into her pocket. She was about to turn to leave with a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Naraku hissed in her ear. Kagome struggled against him but she found that she could do nothing to free herself. He dragged her down the stairs where Inuyasha was laying unconscious and Yumi plus four other mikos had Sesshomaru around the neck with their miko powers.

"After you are all dead I will be taking back the Shikon jewel," Naraku told her. "But first I think that Sesshomaru should watch while I defile his woman." Kagome's eyes widened and her struggling began anew. Naraku turned her around in his grasp and sneered down at her. Kagome could see the fury in Sesshomaru's eyes. She could also see that Sesshomaru was fighting with Yumi's powers. Naraku grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Eyes on me, little one." Naraku snapped. When Kagome saw that he was going to kiss her, she summoned her miko powers and wrapped the lasso around Naraku's neck. She pulled it tight so quickly that Naraku barely had anytime to react before Kagome had severed his head from his shoulders. His body slumped forwards and disintegrated in a cloud of Kagome's holy powers. Kagome was so shocked at what she had done that she stood dumb founded for a while. Her instinct for self preservation had caused her to kill someone. She felt a little sick, but she knew that Naraku's life had to end. Kagome turned towards Yumi and the other mikos full excepting a fight but they were gone. Sesshomaru was standing and looking much better, while Yumi was behind them tending to the mikos.

"Lets get you out of here. We'll go to Kaede's village ok?" Yumi was telling the girls. Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha to push him back into the realm of the conscious. Inuyasha coughed and struggled to get up at first but eventually he pulled himself upright and wore a tired smile on his face.

"I'll go with the mikos to Kaede's village. I can send for Kikyo to meet me there." Inuyasha told Kagome and Sesshomaru and they agreed.

"What about the rest of the castle?" Kagome asked.

"Father has no intention of pillaging and killing for no reason. I believe that Lord Onigumo has fallen already. Without his son and the mikos, his power will have decreased greatly." Sesshomaru said. Kagome ventured outside with Sesshomaru close behind her. Sure enough, the guards and servants of the northern palace all gathered in front of the dojo and when they saw Sesshomaru the bowed down before him.

Kagome was happy to be back at the western palace and soaking in the hot springs. Sesshomaru and Lord Toga had sent a few of their generals to oversee the fairs at the northern palace. For the most part, the residence would be left in the peace as long as they respected their new leaders. Lord Toga had killed Lord Onigmo. He said that once the mikos were disrupted, Lord Onigumo's powers shrunk and the Lord appeared to age 500 years before Lord Toga's eyes. The northern Lord was an easy kill after that.

When things started to settle down again, Izayoi demanded to know when Kagome and Sesshomaru would be mated. Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome around the waist, pulling her close to him, and told Izayoi and it would be soon. Shortly after that, Sango had come to visit Kagome at the palace. Sango was pregnant and she looked absolutely radiant. Kagome told Sango about herself and Sesshomaru and Kagome was rewarded with a huge smile from her friend. They parted wishing each other happiness on their respective paths in life and promised to see eachother soon.

Now, Kagome was bathing, preparing for a lovey evening with the man she had fallen completely in love with. She exited the bath and dried herself off. Kagome dress in a beautiful blue kimono, being careful not to tug on the chain that held the Shikon jewel in place around her neck.

Kagome met Sesshomaru in the gardens. The moonlight bounced off his hair and made it look even more beautiful than usual. Kagome took a deep breath as Sesshomaru turned to meet her.

"You look beautiful this evening." Sesshomaru told her in a silky voice.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, will you accept his Sesshomaru as your mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will." Kagome smiled brightly. Sesshomaru smirked. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Kagome swallowed nervously as Sesshomaru lowered her onto his futon. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest to calm her down and he felt content when she relaxed. Sesshomaru captured the lips of his beautiful mate. His eager hands removed Kagome's kimono gently and he enjoyed how his little miko shuttered beneath him.

Their coupling was the greatest thing Kagome had even experienced in her life. She never imagine that a person could experience so much passion and feel so much love from one simple act. Of course Izayoi was thrilled and she barely gave Kagome a chance to breath before she was asking when they could be expecting grandchild. Kagome hugged her aunt and kissed her cheek lovingly. As much as Izayoi was Izayoi, she was Kagome's only family and this woman had brought Kagome into a world where she could grow strong and had found love beyond her imagination. Lord Toga and Inuyasha just gave Sesshomaru a pat on the back, but Kagome could see the pride in both of their eyes.

Kagome stood on the balcony connected to their new bedroom. She felt Sesshomaru approach her. His strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her to him.

"How are you this evening, mate." Sesshomaru purred as he nipped the shell of Kagome's ear. Kaogme smirked, she had been waiting for him and for this very moment.

"I'm not in the same mood you're in Sesshomaru." Kaogme said a bit tartly. She turned in his arms and rested her hands on his chest.

"And why is that? Have you grown tired of me already?" Sesshomaru teased as he kissed her temple and began a trail of kissed down her face from there.

"No, of course not." Kagome smirked.

"Then what is the matter?" Sesshomaru said before he kissed her lips gently.

"Well, I wouldn't think pregnant women are usually horny, would you?" Kagome said. She looked into his eyes and he grinned widely. Kagome loved the sight. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers hard and with so much passion that Kagome knew she wouldn't be getting any rest tonight, pregnant or not.

Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate any comments as usual! You guys are awesome. Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. My father-in-law became very ill and this story became something that I just had to finish so I could get it out of my mind. I did my best considering the situation so hopefully it was still enjoyable!


End file.
